Temptations Of A Teenage Timelord
by marshmallow jam
Summary: What if, in an alternate reality, the time war happened earlier? One timelord escaped and his escape took him to our dimension. He meets Captain Jack Harkness and his team in Cardiff.
1. Understanding

It had been years since I had seen my home. After the invasion I had stolen a vortex manipulator and had found myself stranded upon this desolate planet, dressed in my academy uniform, carrying my meagre possessions in a leather backpack. Honestly, the inhabitants of this Planet Earth are like children, their intelligence could not even reach that of a nine year old among my people.  
I walked the wet streets of Cardiff, my boot-clad feet splashing in the puddles, there was a bunch of amateurs that were based here, a bunch of kids playing with technology they didn't understand, 'arming the human race against the future' I heard one describe it as once. A twisted feeling wrenched in my gut, as I approached the police tape, I waved my physic paper at them and passed through. Four people stood huddled over a body, on the hand of one of them was a silver gauntlet, I could see the connection between them, and I gasped in pain and fell to my knees as the body was wrenched back to life. Unfortunately my gasp alerted them to my presence.

"Civilian!" spat one of the men, in a distinctive London accent. The two women pestered the young man with questions before he fell down dead, again.

I looked up at them angrily from my position on the floor. "Idiots!" I spat "you're messing with the fabric of time! You think you can resurrect someone and just leave it at that!? You think—" I broke or and stared at the taller man, he was fixed. A fixed moment in space and time, his timeline was linier, there were no branches leading to possible pasts or futures, and it never stopped. Of course, I don't see lines or anything, but it's more like a gut feeling, and intellect, this man was wrong.

"What are you?" I gasped in fear, my eyes wide.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" he said brightly "and who are you?"

"You're impossible!" I gasped "you're…disgusting! You shouldn't exist!"

"Well, looks like there's one person on planet earth who doesn't fall for your charm, Jack." The Londoner said sarcastically.

"Shut up Owen."

I did the only rational thing I could; I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, through pouring rain that slapped against my skin painfully. All my instincts were screaming for me to get away from the man.

I spent the night on a park bench, waking as dawn hit the horizon and moving on as swiftly as the wind through the meagre foliage of the park. Last night terrified me, that single fixed point in time was a person… an abomination, a painstaking reminder of my position as the last of my kind.  
In conversion to the human age system I am technically only a teenager, making it even harder to blend into the crowd, with the police always sticking their overly large ape noses into other people's business, and social services joining the party. It makes me tempted to regenerate just to change my appearance.  
I've never regenerated before and to be completely honest it scares me. That uncertainty of what you will be, well, it is terrifying. My mid-day musings were interrupted when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Jumping, I spun around and was both terrified and disgusted to see the same anomaly from last night.

He grinned and said "you're coming with me" I was about to protest when my other arm was taken and both were forced into handcuffs, and I was shoved into the back of a black SUV.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed "please!" my eyes felt like they were burning just from looking at him, my gut twisted and my head ached. "You freak! You abomination!" I cried "what the hell are you!!!"

"I could ask you the same question kid." He replied "no name, no birth certificate, and no record of you other than a police report stating you as a homeless child. Tell me kid, know anything about aliens?" he grinned smarmily

I ignored all the pain and glared at him darkly "you** will** release me! You **will** release me! You** will** release me!"

His eyes began to cloud over before he shook his head violently and threw of my control "sorry kid, but no dice!" he laughed "all torchwood staff receive psychic training on at least a base level. You couldn't control any of us." Oh well. I never was much of a hypnotist.

He started the engine of the car and drove off. After about twenty minutes he said "what's your name?"

"My name is far too long and complicated for your pitiful primate brain to comprehend, let alone pronounce." I glared, funnily enough kidnapping does not sit well with me.

He laughed "so you _are_ an alien!"

I rolled my eyes despite myself "give the man a medal."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced

I sighed "I suppose… you may call me 'The Doctor'"

He froze in shock. "d-doctor?" the car stopped, he pulled into a lay-by and turned around to me.

"That is what I said."

"You're a time lord?" he queried, my eyes snapped to his

"how do you know of us?!"

"You're the doctor?" he asked again

"Yes! That is the name I took at the academy!" I was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Doctor, it's me- Jack" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh" I realised "you've met a version of me, a future version, hmmm… but that must mean that there is a TARDISA somewhere but they were destroyed! How on earth do I get a TARDIS? I must steal one or something unless…" my eyes widened then flashed to his "London!" I exclaimed "in London are there zeppelins?!"

"What?" he was blatantly confused

"Are there great big zeppelins in London? You know, flying about, housing the rich?"

"No" he said slowly "there are no zeppelins."

"great." I sighed, my head in my hands.

"Why?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious you obtuse human?!" I spat "I have travelled through dimensions as a result of a ridiculously badly constructed vortex manipulator! And am currently residing in a dimension where there are no time lords, and apparently another version of myself!"

The gravity of my situation hit me, not only were my family gone, but my only friend, the one person who knows me completely was gone too. Sure he might have been a little mad, and maybe a bit cruel, but he was my friend, like my brother. I've never had a brother, only sisters. Okay so his name was narcissistic and he could be …hypnotic at times, but he understood me like no one else. We were both bullied at the academy, both of us outcasts in our own way. My family…gone…along with my brother.


	2. John Smith

I had been in the lower levels of Cardiff bay, inside the hub of the secret organisation 'torchwood' for roughly five days. It is hard to tell when you hardly sleep, and when there is no sunlight or even a clock. In fact the only reason that I knew even roughly how long I had been here is because I could feel the turn of the earth beneath me, the revolution of a water-based planet upon it's tilted axis.  
For as long as I have resided in this place, I have often wondered how the humans could truly call this their home, when they couldn't even feel it turn.  
I have been visited in my cell twice a day, for three days by a woman named Gwen, she has brought me food and water, and I haven't the heart to tell her that I find human food revolting. I don't know whether it is bitterness at the destruction of my home, or at my containment, but I am beginning to hate these humans. No…hate is too strong. I hate the Daleks. I hate myself for being so cowardly, but I cannot hate irrationally. I heard the soft footfalls of Gwen before she had even reached the second corridor that lead to my cell; along with them were hard, clunking steps or military-issue boots, Jack Harkness.

"Rise and shine kid!" his manipulatively cheerful voice called

Sighing to myself, I shifted my body so that I sat upright, and glared at him. "How long have I been here?"

"What? No 'hello'? No 'thanks for the hospitality?'" Jack said sarcastically

"Only three days today." Gwen answered

I ran my hands through my dark hair, I must be losing it, mistaking three days for five, and my sense of time was all messed up.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I asked

"see, there's the problem, we have an unknown alien who claims to be someone I know, someone very important to me, but I don't quite believe him, so what to do? I can't just let you go, but I can't keep a kid locked up forever, you claim to be a time lord. So prove it. Let Owen do an assessment, after that you'll be sent to school for five days a week, in your spare time you will work unofficially for torchwood. You get a good idea of human life from your time in school, where you can also be watched by the UNIT officials who will be placed at your school. We keep an eye on you, and if after five years we are satisfied you are safe, then you go on your merry way." The man's face was hard as steel, there was no offer of negotiation, merely fact and an underlining threat.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?" I asked, already well aware of his answer.

"Nope."

I merely nodded in affirmation, and waited whilst the see-through cell door swung open, my eyes did not miss the vortex manipulator strapped to his wrist, unfortunately his did not miss my gaze. The captain just laughed "sorry to disappoint you kid, but this thing hasn't worked the way it's supposed to in years, in fact it got me stuck in the nineteenth century once."

"What's your name?" Gwen asked me, making me jump as if just remembering her presence.

"I told him. I am The Doctor."

"There's no way in hell I'm calling you that." Jack's eyes were fierce "besides, you need a name for school."

"You pick." I said coolly "you're the one who seems to hate my name; you choose who I will pretend to be."

"John?" Gwen suggested

Jack laughed "John Smith?"

Gwen laughed a little, but it was a weak and forced one.

"I don't care." I muttered

"Fine, it's settled!" Jack said boisterously "you're John Smith"

* * *

For the rest of the day I was told to stay with Gwen, she showed me all around the hub, and all of the things that they had collected.

An impossible thing caught my eyes, lying upon a work bench was a small silver item with thin lines about half the width of a humanoid finger running across one half. At the top of the objects there were four cylinders of different lengths, all about the same breadth of a pencil. I cautiously picked it up, my hands gentle as I placed it in my palm.

"Jack said he found that a while back, not even he knows what it is." She explained "he said it just fell through the rift one day."

I smiled nostalgically and ran my fingers in a specific pattern along each line, after about five seconds or so the object began to replay music, not just any music, but Gallifreyan music…a lullaby to be specific. I clenched my fist, systematically shutting off the music.

I turned to Jack who was sitting at a desk not too far away from us "can I keep this?" my voice was barely legible but he seemed to have heard as he nodded his acceptance. Gently, as if the object was made of glass, I placed it in my backpack.

"Jack!" a woman whose name I believed to be Toshiko, called desperately. "Reports of 17 people missing in the same 20-mile radius in the Brecon Beacons, the last victim managed to use a mobile phone from this point here." She pointed to the computer screen which held a map of the area. "Before being cut off."

"right." Jack nodded "we'll head out, Ianto, Owen you pack the weapons and supplies, Tosh you sort out the route and liaise with the police, Gwen, john, with me." I jumped at the mention of my new name, I had almost forgotten it.

Jack for some reason packed two large tents, Gwen was reading over the police reports and for the first time I felt genuinely clueless.

"John, do you know of any species of alien that has a hunting pattern like this?" he asked me quietly "have you ever come across anything like this?"

I frowned "Jack, I have only traveled in time and space roughly thirty times, and I have never owned my own TARDIS. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will not have all the answers. He and I are two very different people."

"Will I ever be able to die?" he asked me in a low tone so that Gwen would not hear.

"I don't know." I replied honestly "but your timelines are completely fixed, there is absolutely no fluctuation at all it's like every law of the universe, every single thing that I have know to be true has been turned upside down by your mere existence. I'm sorry Jack, but I think you're stuck like this"

He laughed "you know, despite saying that are completely different you rant exactly the same, and have the puppy eyes!" he laughed and ruffled my hair, to which I responded by huffing indignantly and turning away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly "about you're planet." His slow speech had overtones not of thought, but of understanding beyond thought, almost as if…

"I'm sorry too, for yours."

His eyes widened "what? How did-"

I ignored his question, and went looking for confirmation to my own suspicions. "My friend and I, we were more like brothers than anything else, we were the closest two people could be in a purely plutonic way, we were like two sides of the same coin. Though we had our differences we were unstoppable when together, out intellect matched only by our thirst for knowledge. When the daleks took the citadel I ran. I ran so far and so fast that I forgot about him, my own brother. The only reason I survived the time war, Jack, is because I am a coward."

I could see it in his eyes, my telepathic abilities unmatched by any other; I could see the past play beneath his sight. He too lost a brother, in much the same way.

* * *

AN- please, if you are reading this, REVIEW! This is my firs crossover fanfic, as well as my first time writing for Torchwood and Doctor Who. Please let me know whether it's good or bad and whether I should continue. Thanks!


	3. Her Name

Humans are by far the most interesting and disturbing creatures that I have ever come across. We had just come back from an investigation into the disappearances of travellers in a specific area of the Brecon beacons. No one spoke as we drove back to the hub, both Gwen and Ianto were seriously injured, tosh had only bruises but was traumatised, Jack and Owen were unharmed. My body healed faster than a human, the bruises surrounding my wrists were almost gone, and so was the head wound from where I had been knocked out. I couldn't understand it, why those humans would consume each other… there was no logical explanation. That made it all the more terrifying.

After an hour of driving we caught in a traffic jam. Half an hour passed and still no one spoke.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" Jack asked, turning his gaze to mine through the rear-view mirror.

"No."

"It's Monday." He grinned "you'll be going to school!"

I froze; school… the equivalency of the academy for humans.

The others seemed to appreciate the ice break, because soon they too joined in the conversation.

"yeah, you'll have to wear a uniform and call the teachers 'sir' and 'miss'" Gwen teased, I could see the pain behind her eyes, as though she wanted to hide how much she was truly hurting just because she wanted to ease the pain of the others.

"Just think of all the girls you could chat up!" Owen winked jokingly

I looked away from him, the tiny light-hearted smile on my face faded.

"What is it?" asked tosh, her voice quiet.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell us" Owen pressed

"I told you!" I snapped "it's nothing!"

Silence once again crept within the vehicle, no one spoke a word. I felt suddenly apologetic, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. In that one teasing comment Owen made me aware of the face that I truly was the last of my kind, there would be no one to live the rest of my life with, I would have to watch as all of these short- lived humans die. I winced at the thought.

* * *

"I can't believe that you are making me do this." I muttered to Jack as he walked me to the gates of the school

"It's a vital part of life." Jack grinned

"I've already completed school!" I argued

"Yeah! Time travel school" Jack said sarcastically

"This is so stupid!" I declared "I am vastly more intelligent than any of the students and all of the teachers put together!"

"But you hardly know a thing about earth." Jack pointed out "it's not how smart you are, but it's how much you know."

I tugged nervously on the blue and green tie around my neck "just great, you're sending me into a school with over a thousand humans and I apparently don't know anything!"

"Relax, you'll be fine. I'll meet you back at the hub later, and I'll send someone to pick you up." He ruffled my hair and left. I've never quite understood the act of ruffling hair…must be a human thing.

The day went surprisingly well; I kept myself to myself, and spoke only when asked a question. I actually believed that I could go through a whole day without being noticed, until it came time for a physics lesson. A lesson where we were all asked to try and solve the equation written on the board, so, stupidly, I did exactly that. Who knew it was a human equation that was deemed impossible to answer apart from at university level understanding. (I must be arrogant and admit that I probably could have done it in my sleep). A similar event happened in the mathematics lesson.

However, I hate to admit that I failed most miserably at physical education and PSHE. It's not that I don't like running, I do, but I simply cannot play football. Needless to say, my textbook knowledge and advanced ability, as well as my lack of hand-eye co-ordination skills, led me to be once again outcast from those who were supposed to be my peers. Only this time there was no master to keep me company.

"hi." A friendly voice spoke. I looked up to see a girl with dark-brown hair and a pretty face smiling at me. "Do you mind if I sit down here?"

I shook my head, and went back to the book I was reading.

"I'm Rani, my dad is here for a temporary job, so I'm new here" she smiled again a little sheepishly

I smiled back, trying to not to wince at her name "I'm new too."

"Oh, well that's all right then!" she exclaimed "I'm not the only one."

After that one day with Rani, things seemed to get better. I had a friend to talk to, to take my mind off of the dark thoughts playing back and forth; she was like a little light of sunshine.

I first noticed something odd about tosh when I walked into the hub and felt a tugging at my mind, I spun around desperately. I knew it wasn't a time lord, but as a part of a telepathic species it felt comforting to think that someone else was telepathic too.

Tosh dashed out of the room suddenly, that I only caught a brief glimpse of the pendent around her neck. But that was enough. It was not of earth origin, the metal was from a specific meteorite that would not be discovered by humans for at least another million years.

Gwen and Owen were nauseating; they were practically shouting their thoughts so loud that even a low level telepathic could hear. I noticed that tosh's translation programme was re- starting. Frowning, I sat down at her desk and began making it better, correcting grammatical errors and speeding it along.

"what you doin'?" Owen asked

"Correcting Toshiko's grammar." I replied not looking up "and tweaking the program by adding more date to the translation base." I fiddled around with the wires of the computer and then added the missing bits of language "she's a genius to have even managed partial translation with so many missing language pieces."

After that I swiftly left the room, and clambered up all of the stairs to the tourist information disguise. What I saw surprised me. Ianto was crying.

"Ianto?"

He sat up sharply and furiously wiped his eyes. "What?"

"Why are you crying?" then I saw it behind his eyes "Lisa?"

He nodded and turned his head away.

"Tell me about her."

And he did, he told me stories of how they met; fell in love, and finally how she died.

"It's not your fault." I said "there was nothing you could do."

"What about you?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"The other day, in the SUV, you reacted strongly to something Owen said. I've told you my story, you tell me yours."

I smiled faintly "my people are all gone, Ianto. I will never be able to love anyone like you loved Lisa, they could spend their life with me, but I couldn't spend mine with them. I would watch them wither and die, leaving me alone again. That's why I reacted Ianto."


	4. Shiver And Shake

Tosh sat with Ianto, I could see their lips moving but I didn't hear a word. I didn't need to. Both tosh and Ianto had both suffered in the same way. They loved someone who by rights was an alien. A danger. And both of them had their lover killed by Jack Harkness. I doubt that I'll ever know what they said to each other, but I'm sure that whatever they did, both of them came to an understanding.

"John?" tosh called

I plastered a small fake smile on my face "yes, Toshiko?"

"I just…" she paused, thinking over what she was saying to me "why couldn't I read your thoughts?"

"I'm a time lord, Toshiko." I spoke softly "we're a telepathic race, you would only be able to read my thoughts if I wanted you to."

She nodded, and went to walk away. "I wouldn't take too much of what you heard as truth, Tosh." My first use of her nickname seemed to make her jump a little. "Humans…you're no different from other species, you all have deep rooted thoughts and feelings, what you heard were simply snippets of them, their surface thoughts, you heard only what they were thinking at that moment." I smiled at her "the reason you don't understand is because the human race has not evolved to the point of telepathy, your minds cannot comprehend it because right now, they aren't meant too."

She seemed slightly relieved at that. She simply smiled and walked off, spotting Gwen and Owen.

I sat down at a desk and read my advanced reaction and synaptic processes allowing me to read twenty books in ten minutes.

"You do that a lot." I said as Jack walked into the hub

"What?"

"You stand upon tall buildings, are you searching for someone?"

He smiled "the right kind of doctor."

* * *

For the nine weeks that I had been attending school, Rani had been my best friend, it was her ambition to be a journalist something that I had no doubt she would achieve. Her investigative skills and drive to obtain information was one of many things that were endearing about her.  
So it is understandable that when I find my best friend crying on the steps of the school, at the end of the day instead of going home, that I would be worried.

"Rani?" I asked softly, putting an arm around her shoulders "Rani, what's wrong?"

"My dad…"she sobbed "he's got a new job!" she hugged me tightly "we're leaving in two months!"

I froze. She was leaving; the only person that I had managed to get close to after the time war was leaving me. I would be all alone again.

"oh." Was that only thing that I could think of to say? My best friend was crying her heart out and all I could say was 'oh'

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried

I grinned "well I'm not going anywhere yet!" I hugged her with one arm "and neither are you! We've got a whole two months together!"

She laughed "yeah, bonnie and Clyde!" she joked

"Shiver and shake!"

"Mash and gravy!"

"Salt and pepper!"

"Tom and Jerry!"

We burst out laughing at our own expense, and smiled. Suddenly she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "You've never been round mine!" she grabbed my hand "come on! You can stay for tea!"

I noticed Ianto waiting in the car, I grimaced. "Sorry Rani, my friend is here to pick me up. Later on maybe?"

Her face fell "sure…" I could tell she was hurt.

"Rani, I will come round okay? I just need to clear it with my…guardians."

"You don't live with your parents?" she asked curiously

"No…" I left it at that, but I knew she wouldn't be satisfied till I told her the whole truth.

I waved goodbye to her, and walked over to Ianto, he smiled as I got in and was politely quiet.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"What is parent's evening?"

* * *

Jack stared incredulously "you're kidding?"

I grinned "nope! As you are my guardian you have to come to my parent's evening to discuss my progress!"

The look on Jack's face was priceless; I had to burst out laughing.

* * *

AN- it's short. I know! But unfortunately I haven't had much inspiration about what to write. Please review! It's not just for my benefit, it is crucial to the survival of this story!


	5. Dalek

It was only one month until Rani would leave. I tried so hard no t to think about it, I smiled to cover up the pain. How silly. I had known her for such a short amount of time yet she had somehow become crucial to my existence. A light in the dark, Rani kept me together; she kept me from deviating from the right path. Now she was leaving I felt numb.

"Isn't that right john?" I jumped in surprise, not realising that someone was talking to me.

"sorry?"

It was Mrs. May, my form tutor, and science teacher. She rolled her eyes "this proves my point, your son-" both Jack and I winced at this "never pays attention to anything in class, he talks to no one Miss Chandra, which often distracts her from her own studies, yet somehow he never fails to answer questions correctly, this may seem forward so forgive me but does your son-" again, a wince "suffer from some sort of mental affliction?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise, Jack however laughed and clapped me on the back "sure does!" he grinned, then stage-whispered "totally incurable!"

My next teacher was no better "unfortunately Mr. Harkness, your son lacks any sort of co-ordination skills at all, if you could turn clumsiness into a sport I'm sure that he would take home the gold!" yes, Mr. Metry was completely crazy about sport.  
My PSHE teacher complained that my social skills were practically non-existent and that I needed counselling (how she came to that conclusion I'll never know. Perhaps she moonlights as a councillor?)  
My history teacher was the worst. Apparently humans aren't accustomed to having a seemingly fourteen year old child correct them on dates and events.  
The other subject were similar in their comments, that I was a good student but lazy, and that I was rather peculiar.  
My attention strayed from my French teacher to the brown-haired girl across the room. Rani was crying. Nothing good ever came from Rani crying. I got up from my seat ignoring Jack and Miss Burford, and walked over to my only friend.

"john…" she sniffled "we're leaving on in a week! My dad has already found us a new home! I'm sorry!" she ran out of the room. I was speechless. The room seemed to fade into a blur of unimportance, the sounds of overcrowding were muffled. All I could hear were my own heartbeats and both hearts felt cold. I didn't realise that I was crying until a few stray tears hit my hand. I wiped my face furiously and ran after her.

"Rani!" I shouted but she was gone.

* * *

Three days after the parents evening and I still hadn't talked to Rani, she was avoiding me. Just when I thought that the emptiness in my mind and heart had begun to lessen, it is increased tenfold by one tiny human girl.

"John!" an irritated voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Get up! We've got rift activity!" Jack threw a gun at me and grabbed the back of my school-shirt, dragging me with the team.

It was only after entering the SUV that I noticed Gwen was not here. Toshiko informed me that she was with her boyfriend tonight.

The night-lights of Cardiff flew past in a blur as Ianto drove franticly to the coordinates.

As we got out of the car I could see the rift opening, all of time and space…my mind, body and soul screamed for me to run. But I didn't… even when I heard its voice.

The choking, infirm voice was almost pitiful when it uttered "ex-ter-min-ate…" the Dalek had no shell, it was in its natural form. Jack lowered his weapon.  
My wrath held no bounds. I walked over to the Dalek, and bent down to its level. The others followed my example.

"Jack, do you know what it is?" tosh asked  
he glanced at me wearily before muttering "a Dalek, in its natural form"

The Dalek's weak singular eye flickered painfully to meet mine. "Id-en-tify!" it coughed "you are The Doc-t-or! Ex-ter-min-ate!! Ex-ter-min-ate!!"

"It's insane!" Jack whispered in shock

Reaction on sheer impulse and adrenalin I snatched the hunting knife from the back of Owen's belt and slammed it into the Dalek. I kept stabbing and slashing the creature till my arm was sore. There was little but green mush left when I finally was pulled off of it.

"what the hell was that!?" Jack spat angrily

I met his eyes with my own, "extermination." I said coolly

"it was dying." Jack spat "it had no defences, I understand your anger but you can't-"

"you understand?" I hissed dangerously, well aware of how fierce my gaze was. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" I screamed thrashing in Owen, and Ianto's grip trying to get free.

"for all we know that was the last of the daleks!" Jack spat, his voice rising in volume "we could have studied it, learned its weaknesses and origins!"

"so what!" I growled "I destroyed the others! I killed them all! What's one more Dalek on the list when I killed their entire race! I watched them all burn! Along with my people…"

"john… we understand that they burned your home but…" I interrupted tosh's attempt at calming me with a dark and humourless laugh.

"you've got it all wrong Toshiko." I whispered painfully "_**I**_ _**made it happen.**_" I let out a small laugh "what do any of you really know of me? Or my people? And I don't mean _**him **_Jack. I mean me personally? None of you know what sacrifice truly means. If you were faced with a choice of killing everything and everyone you have ever known for the safety of people you have never met and are unlikely to ever meet, would you do it? would you _**burn your planet**_, destroy it and everyone in it just so that the rest of the universe is safe?" the looks on their faces told me everything "of course you wouldn't. So don't you **dare** tell me that I am wrong in killing that abomination!" I thundered. No one said a word as we went back to the hub. That's how it always was. You were broken inside but you carry on. You feel so broken you don't think you can ever be fixed. You feel so empty but you ignore it. Pretend everything is alright even though you know that it's not. That is what Torchwood is.


End file.
